pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:American che
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:American che page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 02:02, March 7, 2010 AWESOME!!!!!!!!! I read that holiday story from Phineas's POV, and I loved ''it. You're a really good author. Can you write more? I like reading. Rocket Slug (I PWN!) 00:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have a couple ideas. I'm no newbie to fanon or fan-fiction, and maybe you could help me if maybe you were on a computer in another location? Rocket Slug (I PWN!) 00:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi AC, I am really struggling with ideas to draw Phineas and Ferb's kids in the future. What should they be doing? do you have any suggestions? If you don't it is ok, I would just like some advice. Thanks! DG Haha, no, I have their looks down, it's the activites. And hey! your welcome! I am glad this made you feel good! :) Yeah, just what the kids are doing, but I am totally unsure right now...ya know? lol. :D DG You are welcome! Ur Avatar I love your avatar!! I think I saw a pic like that in the December issue of the Gazette.... Daisy56 01:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) My Character I hate Ferbessa, too. I make fun of it in my stories sometimes. She is FIFTEEN! He is TEN! I prefer Ferb with Gretchen, Emily, or (I was making a random thing and this shipping was born) Marissa. I made Marissa up in my story, The Gem of Life, and she's a friend of Isabella from Santa Fe and helps her out (more than Isabella's mentor) with the GOL. Your picture of Isabella reminds me of Marissa a little. Marissa is a blonde girl who is a little energetic and hates keeping her sights from the future from everyone. The only reason I don't have a picture of her or Joanie is that I can't upload pictures. I can help you a little if you need it. Hey American che! Hey there! I am sorry, I just have to say this. I AM SO OBSESSED WITH YOUR STORY! you know, your Phineas's holiday one? Sorry if I am freaking out about this, but you write so nicely! I really loved reading it. In fact, I still go to it when I want something to read. It's great! and thank you for using Emily. That was very nice of you. And I love it so much when people put her in their stories! it was very sweet of you. That and I am glad you like Ferb/Emily. Oh! and nice comic in the canon newsletter! I really liked the Kid's choice awards comic about doof and such, lol that was really cute. Very clever as well. Seems like something Doofy would do. Well thanks, and I hope you write more stories soon! Thanks for the support! Disneygirl Your welcome. :) Thanks a million! You didn't even notice? lol. Wow...XD! Disneygirl94 20:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC)DG No no! it's ok. lol....:D I understand. I've been uyp REALLY late as well the past few days. DG just wanted to say hey! M&M 16:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Disneygirl showed me your Anti -ferbnessa vid, and we cracked up! thanks! M&M 16:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ello! How are you? I like your new story! DG Haha, I thought it was in SOME parts, but over all, it was pretty good. And very cute I might add! XD! Thank you so much, my friend did the lineart, I colored and changed a few things. THanks so much! I know, I just LOVE Phinbella! Disneygirl94 21:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC)DG Haha, so, are you gonna write anymore stories? you should try one in the future! That would turn out nicely. :) and you are just RAndom aren't you? lol. DG Oh sorry. I didnt want to offend you. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NEW STORY!? How exciting! and you should do a future story! New story!! YAYAZ! Yes do make the page! DG Honey Henson? cute! oh make it!!! DG Sounds really cute! Hi! Really? you think? I didn't think it was so great, this is just an idea I have, the flashback will end soon, as soon as I finish the romance scene between you know what two people. :D Disneygirl94 22:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC)DG Thanks! YOU BUTCHERED IT!!! American che, I worked real hard on the Newest Greek Gods article and you totally butchered it! Don't you know mythology?!?! In mythology, there were two head honcho gods, then the Titans, Olympians, and other minor gods! What, did you expect 20 Olympian gods?!?! Oh, and if you just put on a character, well, sorry about the whole rant thing, well because you were the most recent name I saw on the new edits list, so if you just put on a character, just forget this ever happened. But if you put on that whole guidelines thing, you just got a Numero Uno enemy, American che! -Legoluver101 OOOOOO!! is right! xD! :D DG Hey! I love your new story, that is so cute! <3! and poor Phineas.....he is such a sweetie. Hey, would you wanna write a story for me If I requested? You don't have to, just asking. DG Woah, really? thanks!! ok, *rubs neck* I cannot BELIEVE I am asking you this, but er uh, could you possibly do oh idk a nice Phineas/Isabella and Ferb/Emily story? cause I have tried and I am the WORST writer. EVER! I am horrible, and you, are great! you don't have too, just asking. And I love it when you put Emily in your storiess! of course I don't mind! I read your new one, and that was just Oh so sweet! it's so adorable! great work! you write the cutest stories, and you write them fast. That amazes me. And you are welcome to use Emily anytime you want, besides, I trust you. :) THanks! Disneygirl94 23:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC)DG :D gracias! hmmmmm...interesting. I wonder how you write so fast...lol. THanks! your stories are so awesome and the ROCK! :) Now I have something to look foward too! YAYZ! The First Day Did you do that on purpose? I noticed that you had Isabella moving to Danville because of a job transfer. In my story (which I started a few months before you made the First Day), the same thing happens, only (which I added the other day) her and Phineas stare at each other a little bit (the boys were on their way home with Candace). Also, they're nine (it's the year before the show starts) in my story, and the boys were fighting. That is kind of funny. LOVE your new story! it's AWESOME! could you gve me the titles to some of your other stories please? I'd like to read them, but i can't find them. M&M 01:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) hey! it's me again.......um...... so i just found the whole list of your stories on you home page, so, nevermind! ^.^ I can't wait to read them! M&M 01:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Times 2 Poem I need your poem for Times Issue 2, by Sunday, the sooner, the better. Thanx in advance! :) Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) My friend did this, I thought you would like it. :) DG REALLY!? That is great! I can't wait! :D YAYZ! DG COULD I HANDLE A MAJOR CLIFFHANGER!? Yes, yes I could. YOu would just have to update VERY soon after that, lol. OMG! Please upload it, I am dying here. xD! REally... DG THAT"S GREAT!!! but one problem, THERE IS NO LINK! xD! THat is okay, i forgive you. :D lol jk. Where is it? DG OMG IT'S AMAZING! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! I went CRAZY when I read the Phinbella parts,I felt so bad when they both broke their arms tho, I LOVE IT regardless! Emily is so cute, and that is EXCATLY how she acts around me, no joke! I love it so much! Thanks fir using Em! :) DG It's genius, like all your stories! I always hope you will continue your writing, it's interesting and fun to read! :) It makes me thrilled that you use Emily. :) of course I like Canderemy! it's cute, but they show it too much and are overdoing it just a lil bit, but yes! Thanks so much! I really love, I actually might put honey in my stories! she is my favorite that you made up! gosh, you captured Emily perfectly in the story, just perfect. MarieMunro would love this to peices! no joke. XD! I love your new Characters page! :) DID you draw that image of her!? it's fantastic! DG i Absolutely LOVE paris Panic, Just as DG said i would, and........ and........ well, it's AMAZING!!!!!!!!! You've captured exactly what i thought of every single character's personality! thank you! M&M 00:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Can my story be about you? Hello Che, Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember something you once said in a blog (on the cannon site) You said that on facebook (at least I think it was facebook) you'd changed your name to Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro, you then asked where your Phineas was. Today I was thinking about that and had an idea for a story; Maybe Che could find her Phineas at a PnF convention, I hear you do a great impression of Isabella, what if you dressed up as her to go to the convention and meet a fanboy dressed as Phineas? I want to know what you think because there is absolutly no way I would write this without your permission. Please reply Lost in Ferb-Land... Thanks! Any particular name you'd like me to use for you're character or should I just say Isabella or something? oh! Do you like A Very Potter Musical? M&M 00:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) More story? Hi again. I was thinking of writing some more of that story, then I read the first part and realised that I'm terrible at writing stories. If I did write more, could you help me? I've read your stories so I know you're a better writer than I am. So would you help if I kept trying? Please reply Lost in Ferb-Land... I wrote half the story. What to do from here is your call. Either of us could finish but I don't mind which. Who you want to finish it? Lost in Ferb-Land... Check Emily's page! ;) DG Like the pic? Check out a New Beginning! ;) Reread Phineas's proposal please. :) This is a story I wrote, but I don't think I am going to finish it. Would you like too? my basic idea was after this, some other guy asks Emily out, and she agrees, then she and Ferb fight, and Ferb yells at Her which causes her to cry, but then I had this great idea of how he asks her out in the end, just tell me if you want too. Disneygirl94 22:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC)DG You don't have too. :) I run down the stairs happily. “Daddy?” I say excitedly. “May I go over to Izzy’s?” Daddy looks up at me, and laughs.“Certainly Darling.” He says, “but don’t you want to eat something first? You’re going to be hungry later.” “No thank you!” I yell as I run down our porch steps and across the street to Isabella’s.I start humming a certain tune from my childhood as I walk up the Garcia Shapiro’s front steps. I gently knock on the door, and start fixing my bow. A few seconds later, Isabella’s mother, Mrs. Garcia Shapiro answers the door. “Emily sweetie, so good to see you! How is your Mother? You’re Father? My you’ve grown so much!” she cries. I try hard not to giggle. Izzy’s mom talks in such a way it makes you want to die of laughter. “Thank you.” I say, and I do a playful curtsy. “Is Isabella home?” I ask. She nods. “Isabella sweetie! Emily is here Bobo!” she yells up the stairs. “Si Mom! I’m coming!” I hear Isabella reply. She runs down the stairs and envelops me in a hug. “Emily! Hi!” she cries excitedly. “Hello Izzy! Whatcha Doin?” I mimic her playfully. Isabella laughs. “Oh you sound so cute! Saying that in your British accent! It’s quite adorable!” she says. I giggle. “Thank you, I suppose.” I say. Isabella continues, “But I bet you don’t think yours is as cute as someone we know across the street.” She pokes me in the stomach. I turn red. “Isabella! Stop it!” I somewhat half laugh. We immediately get into a tickle fight. Unfortunately for me, Isabella’s winning. “Ok girls!” Isabella’s mother laughs. “Where are you heading to today?” Isabella and I stop tickling each other and face her. “Mom? Is that even a question?” Isabella laughs. Her mother smiles. “You’re right Isa. Let me guess. You girls are going to Phineas and Ferb’s?” “Bingo!” we both say at the exact same time. “Jinks!” Isabella laughs. “Oh, we are such little kids!” We laugh and run out of the house together. “Remember to look both ways before crossing the street!” Mrs. Garcia Shapiro calls after us. “Mom! We’re almost 16 years old! We’re not babies!” Isabella laughs and rolls her eyes. I smile at her as we run to Phineas and Ferb’s home. Just before we enter through the gate, Isabella smooth’s out her bright pink outfit. I do the same, only I straighten out my blue bow that matches my blue and white plaid dress. I glance at Isabella. Gosh she’s so gorgeous. Oh WHY can’t Phineas see that she likes him? That boy is just SO oblivious, it drives me nuts sometimes. Isabella smiles at me. “Ready?” she asks. I nod. She pushes open the gate, her beautiful raven black hair caught in the wind. “Hi Phineas, Whatcha Doin?” she asks, fluttering her eyelashes. Phineas looks up at us and grins. “Hi Izzy! Hi Emily!” he says. “Ferb and I are just building a memory scanner! We kind of got inspired by this movie we watched last night.” He says. “That’s so cool!” Isabella answers excitedly. “Can we help?” she asks. “Of course! The more we have the merrier! Oh and Baljeet and Buford are going to be over later to help as well!” he says cheerfully. I look around. No sign of Ferb anywhere. “Say Phineas? Where is Ferb?” I ask. Phineas points to the garage. “In there, He’s fixing the main part of the Memory scanner. While I’ve got the easy part.” He laughs. I smile and head towards the garage. As I walk away, I can her Isabella saying, “Phineas? Could you show me how to do this?” I laugh in my mind. Sometimes I think Isabella is desperate. I enter the garage, and start searching for Ferb. “Hello?” I say in darkness, it’s awfully quiet. “Ferb?” I say, my nerves starting to kick in. Suddenly a person covered with oil and grease pops out at me. I shriek and jump back. “Whoa Em, Emily! It’s all right, it’s me.” The voice says. I lean forward, and recognize the voice. “F-Ferb?” I gasp. He steps into the light. I look at his face and clothes. “You’re filthy!” I exclaim. Ferb chuckles. “Yes, yes I am. The memory scanner decided all of a sudden to go whack on me.” I place a hand over my mouth and giggle. Ferb rolls his eyes and begins to re-work on the machine. I sigh; I never noticed what a deep blue Ferb’s eyes were. I start to daydream about him in shining armor. “My darling Emily, let us get away together, where we can be together forever.” He says. He pulls me up on his steed, and we ride off. As we ride, I lean in and he does too. Our lips get closer and closer, until finally, we lock our lips in a kiss. “Emily,” he says, “do you want to run with me forever darling?”................ (Daydream ends)I sigh. Ferb stares strangely at me. “Yes, I wanna go run with you forever. I love you.” I say dreamily. Suddenly I hear a cough. I shake my head and stare at Ferb. His eyes are turning small, and he starts to turn red. I suddenly realize what I just had said. I feel my cheeks starting to turn pink slowly. “I-I'm I-well,” I bring my hands to my cheeks. We just stand there, like two deer in headlights. In complete shock, but we don’t know what to do.”I-I...” I am at a loss for words. Ferb stares, mouth open. I feel my eyes grow watery. Then I turn and do something unexpected, I RUN. I ran as fast as I could away from him, tears in my eyes. “Stupid!” I thought. Stupid Emily Grace Kinney! How could you!? I run past Phineas and Isabella, past Buford and Baljeet who were walking in, down the street, into my home, and in my room. Once I got there, I slam the door to my room. I throw myself on the bed and cry. I cry HARD. “I never want to see you again Ferb Fletcher!” I yelled into my pillow. I totally gave it away! He probably hates me now. All these years I kept that stupid secret. And now, he probably KNOWS! And besides, he was already dating this other girl! Well, kinda, they broke up a while back but she’s probably better for him then I ever will be! I hear a knocking at my door. “Emily?” I hear Isabella’s voice. The door creaks open. “Who let you in?” I ask my eyes are red and puffy; it’s pretty obvious I’ve been crying. “Your Dad did.” She answers. “What’s happened?” she asks. She sets something on the ground, but I hardly notice. “Well,” I start. I start sniffing. Isabella hands me a tissue. “I told Ferb flat out that I love him!” I cried. I placed my hands in my face and begin to sob.” “Oh.” I hear Isabella say. She probably doesn’t know what to think. “A-And Now, he probably hates me for life!” I cry. Silence…then Izzy speaks.“Oh Emily, No he doesn’t! Ferb’s not that type of guy! I promise!” I sit up and hold my knees together, listening. Still half sobbing. “Maybe I should just avoid him; I don’t think I can ever face him again!” I sob. “Emily, listen to me, maybe if you just told him how you felt, then I am positive he’d understand you. You can’t just avoid him! What good is that going to do you?” Isabella asked. I looked up at her. “Ferb is going to HATE me!” Isabella sighed. “Ferb would NEVER hate you Emily.” I sigh, I want to believe it, but I cannot. “Isabella, he doesn’t LIKE me, not in the way I want him too.” I say in tears. I crunch up in a tight little ball. “I want to go rot in a hole, and die.” I say. Isabella sighs and climbs off my bed. “Okay, I’ll leave you now. Just think about you guys Emily, Ferb does NOT hate you.” She opens the door, and looks back at me. “See ya later.” She says, and closes the door. Eh, thank you very much! :) will you finish it? I don't think I am going to get to it. Besides, my writing SUCKS! I stink at this, and I like reading your better! I simply ADORED My Father, The Mayor. So Hysterical! you don't have to finish this, I'll find someone else, just asking. If you do, I have alot of Ideas for the end and middle. Ah certianly, that would be wonderful. :) Woah! See how much better your writing is than mine!? you are awesome! keep going! wow, that was wonderful...XD! DG Yes plz!!! xD! I like you just fine. I'm just saying you've only submitted one poem. If you want, we can change the name to just "Poetry Corner" Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 00:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes Plz! Your welcome! I TOTALLY loved drawing them! it was really fun! Hey, What Other scenes would you like me to draw? I want to draw one, I just don't know which one. :) DG Okay, here it is so far. The ones I left Blank are the ones I need help on. Feel Free to do so on my page to help! That would be amazing. DG '''The ABCs of Emily Kinney' A is for Acquaintance When her Father first introduced her to Ferb, Emily couldn't believe what he looked like. This kid had GREEN hair, an eye bigger than the other, and a strange nose. Plus he was really quiet and rarely said anything. But not too long after they met, this strange green-haired wonder soon became her best friend. B is for C is for D is for Darkness The storm had knocked the power out, and they spent minutes searching for Emily. It was Ferb who found her minutes later, hiding in the closet clutching her doll, and crying softly. “The thunder is too loud. “She sobbed. “And I’m scared of the dark.” “It’s okay Emily. I’ll hold your hand till it’s gone.” American Che, i LOVE all your cute little Phinbella moments! genius! thank you so much for writing them. M&M 23:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Gosh! I LOVE YOUR NEW STORIES! They are so freakn adorable! I swear, you make me love Phinbella more and more each day, it's true. :) Did you somewhat reawd my ABC's thing? Cause I need help and ideas. ;) DG XD. well, keep on writing stories, and i'll keep on reading them! Me 'n DG LOVE Paris Panic. M&M A is for Acquaintance When her Father first introduced her to him, Emily couldn't believe what he looked like. This kid had GREEN hair, an eye bigger than the other, and a strange nose. Plus he was really quiet and rarely said anything. But not too long after they met, this strange green-haired wonder soon became her best friend. B is for ? HELP!! C is for Caring A four year old Emily looked curiously at the boy sitting alone on the bench crying. She immediately went over and sat next to him silently. “Whatever is the matter? “She asked. The boy looked at her. “My puppy just died.” He sobbed uncontrollably. “I’m sorry. I am sure he got to animal heaven though.” The boy looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. “Y-You think so?” he said through tears. Emily smiled. “I’m positive!” D is for Darkness The storm had knocked the power out, and they spent hours searching for Emily. It was Ferb who found her minutes later, hiding in the closet clutching her doll, and crying softly. “The thunder is too loud. “She sobbed. “And I’m scared of the dark.” “It’s okay Emily. I’ll hold your hand till it’s gone.” Ferb offered. E is for England England, the place she was born and raised in. England, the place where her home and family were. The place where she attended school, played, ate, and slept. England, the place where Ferb Fletcher resided. And that was all that mattered. F is for Ferb Ferb. Her best friend and companion. The one she went to often in times of trouble and need. He had captivated her. His green hair, his blue eyes. Often she found herself staring into space, daydreaming and thinking of him. G is for Goodbye No matter where Ferb was, his home was always in England, with her, Emily always put it. It was Emily who ran to the curb like lightning that one morning and saw Ferb ready to leave. It was Ferb who gave her the locket with pictures of them in it, and it was Emily with tears in her small eyes before he left. "You'll write me?""Of course,""You won't forget me?""Of course I won't." But he did. I is for Imagination “So, you’ve got your whole life planned out already don’t you? Don’t you?!” Rachel interrupted Emily’s fantasy about how Ferb would whisk her away one day, how they would have a cute wedding, live in England, have three children, and live happily together when they grew old. J is for Justice Whenever people at their school made fun of Phineas for his nose, or Ferb for his awkward intelligence, it would have been Emily sending them home with a bloody nose. Even if it meant a trip to the office. K is for Kiki Her parents didn't want her to have a pet, no many times she had pleaded for one. Until one day when her friends invited her for a hike, Emily found her first and only pet. Her parents decided to let her keep it because after all, if she would have never gone on that hike, Kiki might still be that starving stray in the woods. L is for Listener Normally it was Emily who did a lot of the talking. Until she met Phineas. “And then Ferb did this, and then I did that, and then-…” Like it? DG lol, not a stalker, just, u're little signature thingy reminded me of a quote from it. M&M 21:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) got it! ^.^ M&M 02:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) LOVE ur new story about the fire! DG read it to me over the phone, and it is amazing!!!!!!!!!! u really have a gift for writing, that's for sure! thanks! M&M 03:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) no prob! M&M 14:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Your Danville Times Entry Can you please hand in your part for the Times no longer than June 5th? It's when the next newsletter is due. You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 04:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) so, are u working on anything new? i love cherry blossoms as well! M&M 18:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) The Festival OH EM GEE!! Thanks for the new story! I LOVED it! And just so you know, yes, I am working on a new story. At the rate I'm going, it'll probably end up being longer than Paris Panic. hahahaha Hey Ho I think I know you ! Hey there American che who are you i've looked up your name the color of your eyes and the date in witch you were born and i onley found to matches but they are both officaly check off the list.I will find out who you are one day but intill then I will just injoy being your friend okay.So when you get ready to tell me I'll be waiting.waiting for an message from you.Okay so I guess we are all clear on the WHOLE identity thing oookkkaay thats all I wanted to say k chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 21:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC), E&M Flynn huh? How are they related to Phineas Che? haha. And here's a pci I just did recently, I hought you would like it. :) ponyo kooly o ! k cool with me i'm happy you said yes i'll think of something i'd like you to draw tomorrow are you agenst ferbnessa ferbmily ferbbella or phinbella or phinnessa ''' '''yes or no talk to you tomorrow ' ''chow for now ,Tiffany aka Iluvrkman 04:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC), Wow, Kinda lost me for a few seconds, but then I caught on again. :) that sounds SO cool!!!! :D I can't wait to see it! Okay, you can use Emily, thanks for asking! No really, I love Harry Potter, I so should LOVE THIS! can't wait che!!! can't wait! btw, I am doing pics from Flat Iron Tradgey, I think you will like them! :) And thank you!!! DG Ivana's Pic Sure! I was going to do one myself, but my pics come out.....weird ^.^' Your pics are awesome! So yeah....plaese make one!! Thanks! --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 20:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Okayz!! But since when is Harry Potter demonic?? --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 20:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Huh.......I just absolutely HATE Twilight!!!! --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 20:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I was like.....um, okay.... --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 20:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm on Team Ferby!! (Ya hear that, Ferby??) Either that or Team Mad Hatter. I don't know. I'm weird like that. --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 20:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yeah.........I'm starting to think that my signature is too long........ --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 20:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: your message sorry it took me so long to reply! I accadently responded on Addict Girl's page. Ok so Alice (is a teenaged gir)l who has black hair that goes a little past her shoulders (its curly-ish) and has purple streaks in some of her curls and she has bangs that are tucked behind her right ear. {outfit} She is wears blue jeans and a green shirt and a long sleeved gray crop top sweater (Actually if you decide to draw it you can pick out the top) and has silver earrings and black boots (fancy boots like Vanessa's) She is Agent Double O O's daughter (witch is why she has black hair) umm her face.. It is kind of like Vanessa's but not like identical you know?.. (sorry I am like realy bad at discribing faces!) she could have a tan (but not super tan if thats not possible I want it like candaces) skin color and she has purple eyeshadow and dark pink lipstick (but not like red dark) If you can do this I will owe you like BIG big time! (Im talking "Bully Code" big!) But if you cant / dont want to you dont have to (I wont get offended or anything LOL) TD is out PEACE! Team Doofenshmirtz 02:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you SO much! I cant see the message because my pc is messing up D: could you put the pic here http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_%22Misty%22_O ? oh and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 20:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! Thank you SO much!!! It looks even better than I thought! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!! If you ever get into a shipping war or something like that, just tell me cuz I owe you BIG!!! THANKS!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 20:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) (Did I mention I REALY LOVE it?!) Yeah thats one of the reasons I like shipping wars to. (that and I laugh when people get mad at me if I said something that I know makes them mad... Like Ferbella!) And I think it is funny how there shippings express who they are kinda. example: Agent Goldfish LOL (not to sound mean! I like him, I just think he is random!) Team Doofenshmirtz 01:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC){Baljinda... (shutters)!} Hey is it alright with you if I make that Alice pic my avatar? Team Doofenshmirtz 14:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) (Sigh) Your right. I just overreacted. You see I thought he was kidding before so thats WHY I was being random. But I guss I just lost it when he told me to shut up and go away... Your right he was probly just kidding! "but if he's not (cracks knuckles)" LOL I was just upset cuz I dont usually blog as much as outhers (ok well I do.. but I wright a "Dear Diary" story to try to make up :). I was just trying to be nice (in my I assume everyone likes randomness because we are... us way) cuz I had never realy talked to him before... So Yeah.. I wont leave but I think I will be on less and tone down the randomness (unless I do it to bug him LOL JK) Ok sorry that was so long I just had to tell someone LOL Team Doofenshmirtz is BACK Team Doofenshmirtz 20:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) EEEEEK! Thank you thank you so much!! :D --'The Mad Hattress 'Futterwacken! 14:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Heyyyy Che!!! First off, I love ALL your new Fanfics! they are AMAZING! as usual! I loved Yes Or No! :D And Ferb Fletcher: The Boy Who Lived, A Crossover. Extremely cute, and THADDUS HAS TO DIE!!! XDD! You are amazing at writing, just incredible! I love all of your works! Speaking of works, I had this idea for you, don't feel like you have to use it, but it would be nice. First off, why not do a story with Phineas and Ferb in the future, married, with kids, and what their kids do over the summer, or one of their activites! that would be so cool! you would do awesome! Just a suggestion. And hey! I created a new character/ daughter for Phineas and Isabella! Angela Rose Flynn! check her out! :) she's the baby of the family. :) I am so excited about her! Great writing! Hope to see more soon!!! Disneygirl94 03:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC)DG Hehehe, Yeah, sorry about that, I have been busy,, you know how it is. Lol. I love it! that's too bad, my fave part is with the snake. :D That would be awesome if you wrote a story about the kids! any idea what Angie's personality should be like? DG I know I know, I am just EXCITED about it! and I have read the orginanl, I jus thought It was cool when you did that. ^^ XDD!!!!! I might do that for angie, but she will be really sweet still, and OMG!!! I have something amazing for her hairstyle!!! Thanks you! and hope to see more from you soon! you amaze me girl!! DG Title Card Question Helloooooooooooooooo Che! I just had a quick question I wanted to ask ya'. Would you mind, because I'm up to my head in fanart requests, drawing a title card for this page? I hope you don't mind but your character Isabelle is in this story so since she's your character, meh. You know what I mean. Here. I'll sum it up. Can you please draw a title card (in the cartoon business, that's the thing you see that has the name of the certain cartoon on it) Here, I'll give you an example of a title card. Just be sure to have the title of the cartoon written on the title card; hence the name "title" card. Thanks. I'm also going to ask DG if she could do one too just in case you can't do it. Ferb 13:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey! What's up lately? any future stories I should be excited for? ;) DG AWESOME for the crossover! that will be awesome!!!!! Ferrb, that is genius! :D Can't wait! And, HONEY!!! I love her, and idk why. She is a character that actually doesn't bother me. What made me really like her is "Crash of the Ferb-Lovers." :) I really liked her then, that and I love when you make Emily sarcastic. I love the way you portray her, it makes me so excited. :D Keep it up! I cannot wait! DG hehehe. Doofenshmirtz, "Ah WATER, it's like drinking wet air!" XDDD!! :D DG XDD!!! True,very true! I love it when ppl give comments like that. :) And, was is something about your new stories?? :D *Giggles* Okay, what fi about Honey? XD! Im trying. DG Consent Thanks for the template! I'm sure that it will be widely used. FadhilPF (Talk) 03:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, event there is a Llama called Larry here, It's in the candidates of deletion page. And to your signature, COFFEE PUDDING!FadhilPF (Talk) 03:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) What ! 'Whats rong with twilight i'm not an 1 show or movie kind of girl i like veriate.I liked twilight before p n f thats because twilight was out before p n f. ' '''p.s. you are still an great friend lets not let our differences get in between use chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 06:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Message- MANDATORY Hello, I'm here to tell you that every PnF Fanon user MUST report to the IRC either late evening or early mornings to discuss some important business. Remember, this is a mandatory request so please try to make it as soon as you can. Kudos. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' ♥The Ultimate Lifeform♥ ]] 14:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm inviting you! http://pnf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/PnF_Roleplay_Wiki Here's a link to my new RP wiki! I call Ferb! JK! You can RP as anyone on this wiki (fanon characters allowed!) because I said so because am the main admin for the PnF RP wiki! Enjoy! PS: you can also be random on there too. Ferb 12:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Isabelle Garcio-Shapira Hey, do you mind if I mantion her in a couple of stories I'm working on?? 'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 15:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, thanks! :D 'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 16:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC)